1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic memory pad and complementary features of the electronic memory pad. More specifically, the present invention relates to a customizable electronic memory pad that can (1) record and play back information related to multiple unscheduled events occurring at varying time intervals and medical events (for example, taking of medication) occurring at scheduled and/or varying time intervals, and (2) remind a user of a required time for a single scheduled event or a required time interval between multiple scheduled events.
2. Description of the Related Art
Individuals who wish to record the occurrence of physical symptoms that occur at different times of the day or the required time intervals between different medications have had to rely on their memory or record the event with pen and paper. Such information would generally include the date and time that the physical symptom was felt or the time intervals between different medications. This type of recording is difficult when there are a number of different physical symptoms occurring at irregular intervals or when the individual seeks to record multiple events at night.
Individuals who are taking medications often record when a medication should be taken, but have a tendency not to record when a particular medication can be taken in relation to another medication. Such lack of recordation can result in adverse drug interaction such as one drug reducing, neutralizing, or increasing the effects of another; two similar drugs causing an effect much greater than would normally be expected; and two drugs taken together causing a new, unexpected, and unhealthy reaction. Other adverse drug interactions can include cardiovascular events, seizures, and gastric irritation and erosion of the protective lining of the stomach. Even foods and non-prescription medications can react with prescription drugs. For example, salt substitutes can interact with some diuretics causing nausea, vomiting, and even cardiac arrest; decongestants can interact with diuretics increasing blood pressure; antacids can slow the absorption of blood-thinning drugs; and aspirin can increase the effects of blood-thinning drugs and could make any bleeding difficult to stop. As a result, individuals taking more than one drug must carefully follow their physician's orders for the administration of the medications. However, if an individual is receiving medications from different physicians, the orders, even if followed correctly, may be hazardous with respect to other medications. This scenario becomes particularly important for seniors or the elderly where the likelihood of needing to take several medications increases with age. As such, the risk of a drug interaction also increases. Forty percent of individuals who have experienced an adverse drug interaction are more than 60 years old.
Recently, advances in the field of electronics have yielded the personal digital assistant (PDA) handheld devices designed as personal organizers for storing tasks and appointments and for performing calculations. However, the keypad for inputting information is pre-designated from the manufacturer with an arrangement that coincides with conventional lettering and numbering systems.
The inventor of the present invention has developed a recording device that allows a user to customize the keypad for the user's specific circumstances.